


Power Switch

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Armor Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Power Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Size Difference, Sub Bucky Barnes, Switching, Tony Stark Has Issues, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, though Steve doesn't really intend to watch until it happens, with being called small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Bucky loves how small Tony is compared to both him and Steve. He makes the mistake of mentioning it to Tony.Cue Tony fucking Bucky in the armor as Steve watches in awe.





	Power Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy, filthy porn. My favorite kind. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 16: Power Difference/Authority

It was a slip of the tongue. Quite literally because Bucky was kissing and licking his way down Tony's chest when he said it, his voice fond and maybe a little too soft for what he said.

He hadn't meant anything bad by it. Honestly the fact that Tony was so much smaller than him and Steve was one of Bucky's biggest turn-ons. He loved carrying Tony around, fucking him against the wall, folding him in half between him and Steve as they rubbed off on each other...

Yeah. The possibilities were endless.

And it wasn't like he thought Tony was less of a man because of it. He was intensely aware of just how much power Tony held in this world and that was a whole different kind of sexy. But manhandling Tony... Well, it satisfied some sort of primal urge of being the protector, the supporter, and Bucky knew it was stupid but it was well-intentioned.

He just shouldn't have made the mistake of mentioning it to Tony.

“God, I love how small you are.”

Tony stopped moving so abruptly that Bucky's thrusts faltered where he was still buried inside his boyfriend. Steve, who was lying halfway underneath Tony so he could grind up against his lower back, made a confused noise, trying to get a look at Tony's face.

“Tony? Hey, you oka–?”

“Small?” Tony asked quietly, dangerously, and Bucky's hair stood on end at that tone because it meant _Oh shit, I fucked up._

“Not, you know, small,” Bucky said quickly. “Just – smaller than Steve and me?” Tony's eyes narrowed and Bucky ran his hands over Tony's hip, trying to soothe the tension there. “Come on, I didn't mean anything by it, I just –“

“You just thought you'd mention that I'm small,” Tony deadpanned and Bucky winced.

“Uh... well.” He looked at Steve for help but Steve just shrugged as if saying _You're on your own, buddy_. Fucking punk.

“You like that you're bigger than me?” Tony continued, his voice still pitched low but with a rasp that went straight to Bucky's cock. “Stronger than me? Think you could push me around? Just sit me on your dick, hold me down and watch me struggle?”

Bucky moaned helplessly, his hips twitching up into Tony. He'd been close before but the adrenaline really kicked his libido into next gear. Bucky knew he could get himself off in less than a minute right now but he wanted to make Tony come first, so he wrapped his metal hand around Tony's dick, relishing the small sigh he got in return.

He felt Tony shift but didn't think anything of it until he heard a whooshing sound and looked over just in time to see an Iron Man gauntlet attach itself to Tony's outstretched arm.

“Wha–“ was a far as he got before Tony kicked out, dislodging Bucky and making him tumble onto his back. Tony held out both of his arms as the armor assembled around his torso, encasing him in cold, hard metal. Before Bucky could blink Tony had pushed him up the bed, holding him down against the headboard.

“Tony!” Steve called out from the other end of the bed but Bucky barely heard it over his own shout when Tony suddenly wrapped a gauntleted hand around Bucky's cock, the cold an almost painful contrast to the heat of Tony's body he'd just been deprived of.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky gritted out, gripping Tony's armored biceps tightly enough that he would've left bruises on flesh when Tony started ruthlessly jerking him off. His whole body twisted and jerked at the sensation as he gasped for breath, fingers digging into metal that didn't give under his touch and – oh god, that was –

“Still think you can push me around?” Tony asked and his cutting tone shouldn't have turned Bucky on but oh fuck, it did. “Come on, try to push me off now. I dare you.”

Bucky grinned like a fox at the challenge, hooking his legs into Tony's knee pits and yanking until Tony was off balance enough for Bucky to push him over. He grunted when he felt a sharp pain on his thigh as one of the armor parts grazed him as it whirred past, attaching itself to Tony's hip as the rest of the armor assembled and encased Tony's legs. Tony twisted, grabbing Bucky around the waist and _hoisting him to his feet,_ holy shit, before he marched Bucky over to the wall and slammed him up against it.

Bucky immediately startled struggling, his fight or flight instincts too ingrained to ignore, but when he felt Tony's cock – the only part of him left uncovered by the armor – rub hard and wet against his belly –

Shit. This was hotter than hell.

“You wanna try that again, Barnes?” Tony asked mockingly, grinding Bucky into the wall, and Bucky's back arched at the pressure, too much and too cold against his bare body. The metal was unyielding, squishing Bucky's cock and balls against his stomach, and it hurt like a bitch but something about that, about being so off balance, at Tony's mercy, was making his cock throb with want.

Tony seemed to know it too because he slotted one of his thighs in between Bucky's, pressing forward and grinding it right against Bucky's balls.

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped and Tony chuckled cruelly, the sound making Bucky shudder helplessly.

“Not so strong now, are you?” Tony mocked and Bucky clutched at his shoulders for dear life when Tony suddenly lifted him straight off his feet, hooking Bucky's legs over his arms and supporting his entire weight. Bucky moaned loudly, his cock throbbing where it was still pressed against metal.

“Let's see...” Tony said and Bucky yelped when a metal finger prodded at his still slick hole. “Think you can take me like this? You're still nice and open, aren't you?“

“Yes!” Bucky gasped breathlessly, aching to be filled even though it had been less than twenty minutes since Steve fucked him into the next century. “Fuck me, Tony!”

Tony clucked his tongue. “Forgetting something?” he asked sweetly, stressing the words with a twist of his metal finger inside Bucky.

“Please!” Bucky yelped, squirming against the armor. His cock was starting to hurt after being untouched for so long, after he'd been denied his release inside Tony earlier.

Thankfully Tony didn't make Bucky wait any longer as he lined up his dick and thrust in. Bucky's hands scrabbled over metal as Tony immediately started pounding him as if he wanted to fuck Bucky through the wall.

“Oh shit,” Bucky moaned as he desperately tried to hold on, feeling lightheaded and a little overwhelmed by how good it felt. No one had ever fucked him like this before, not even Steve after he got shot up with the serum. He never would've thought that it would feel like this, that being so completely at Tony's mercy would make his brain fill with static and his cock throb with need.

“How's it feel now?” Tony grunted in his ear, his grip tightening on Bucky's hips until Bucky shouted at the pleasure-pain. “Still think you can push me around?”

Bucky shook his head frantically, a small sob lodged in his throat when Tony didn't let up on the pressure, probably leaving bruises on Bucky's waist and oh god, why was that so hot –

“I could crush you into paste right now,” Tony growled and Bucky shuddered at how raw his voice sounded. “You couldn't push me off. I could just keep you here all day until I feel like letting you go. Would you like that? You want me to make you beg for it?”

“Holy shit,” Bucky gasped, his eyes screwed shut at the mental image, himself hanging in Tony's grip like a rag doll as Tony used him over and over again, not caring about Bucky's pleasure at all, just taking him as he pleased –

And then he was suddenly there, his balls tightening almost painfully where they were crushed against Tony's armor and he whined, his voice pitching higher and higher. “Oh shit, oh fuck please, Tony, please –“

“You gonna come?” Tony panted, hips pistoning into Bucky and Bucky wanted to lean up and lick the sweat off his brow. “Come on, come on my cock, I wanna feel it –“

And Bucky came, twitching helplessly in Tony's grip as his cock jerked against metal, shooting his come all over the armor.

“Fuck,” Tony gritted out and Bucky could only hold on, wrecked noises tearing from his throat as Tony continued hammering into him, his hands shifting to Bucky's ass and squeezing –

“Fuck!” Bucky felt it when Tony came inside him, the wet squelch as he fucked his own come in and out of Bucky's ass loud in the sudden silence as they slowed down to a stop.

Bucky couldn't quite get his legs under himself when Tony finally lowered him to his feet, so he leaned heavily against the wall until he caught his breath.

“You okay?” Tony asked gruffly, brushing Bucky's hair back with genuine concern in his eyes. Bucky nodded sluggishly, giving Tony a doped out smile.

“That was fucking awesome,” he slurred and Tony chuckled, sounding just as beat as Bucky did. Bucky wanted nothing more than to curl up in Tony's arms and drop off to –

“Holy shit.”

They both froze before turning to find Steve still sitting on the bed, his eyes wide as saucers and cock clutched in his hands, looking about ready to burst.

“Huh,” Bucky said eloquently and Steve whimpered, stroking his cock only once before shuddering and holding himself back with a pleading look on his face.

“Could, uh – could you maybe – um.” He cleared his throat. “Help?”

Bucky smiled widely and felt Tony's chuckle rumble against his chest.

“Oh, don't worry, sweetheart,” Tony said in that same low tone that sent shivers down Bucky's spine and made Steve swallow heavily. “I'll take care of you.”


End file.
